Captain Smythe
Captain Smythe is the main antagonist of the 1996 animated version of the Swiss Family Robinson. He found the lost treasure of the King of England in a deserted island, but instead of taking it back, he attempted to steal it. He turned the crew against the real captain of the ship, Hawthorn, who remained loyal to the Crown. But Smythe realized that this island is not as deserted as he first thought, so he have to get rid of the someone or someones, who got known his secret plan. He was voiced by Biography He was a member of the Royal Fleet, and he got the task to find the lost treasure of the King. He reached the island where the treasure should be, but he wanted to use the treasure for his selfish reasons. But suddenly he heard a cannonshot, so there must be someone else on that island. He assembled his crew, but no one volunteered to go into the jungle and find out whos hiding inside. But there was a gorilla, named Bunji, who always wanted to be in the navy. He ordered the gorilla to go and find them, then he ordered his crew to dig up the ground and find the treasure. They found it succesfully. Later in his ship he organized a mutiny against the captain, Hawthorn, to not bring back the treasure to England, rather share it within the crew. Hawthorn stayed loyal to the King. Smythe also set a trap inside the jungle. He dug a pit, and if someone falls in it, a tiger will eat him. At night, he hears the roar of a tiger, meaning someone has fallen into his trap. He orders his dim witted first mate, Yeoman Sniple, to prepare for capturing them. Next day when he prepared for the attack against the intruders on the island, but suddenly Bunji comes back with a woman named Elizabeth who says she stuck in this island with her family for two years, waiting someone to help. He pretends to be helpful, but when they are on his ship he puts her with Hawthorn to the plank. But suddenly he hears three cannon shots, wich means that the British Fleet is near, so he need to get away. He orders to abandon the ship leavint Elizabeth and Hawthorn in the ship. He takes the trearure to the shore with Sniple via boat. When he and his crew reached the shore, he realized that it was just the trick wich the intruder family made, so Elizabeth and Hawthorn can escape. Elizabeths husband, Johann appears with his son, Fritz, to fight them, Hawthorn joins them also. A fight brokes out between the two groups, but suddenly the real British Fleet arrives led by Admiral Nesbit. Smythe and his crew is forced to surrender. Gallery smythe1.png|Smythe with his crew smythe2.png|Smythe with Bunji smythe3.png|Smythe during his song smythe4.png|Smythe with the treasure smythe5.png|Smythe with Sniple smythe6.png|Smythe's evil laugh smythe7.png|Smythe with Elizabeth smythe8.png|Smythe is about to execute Elizabeth with Hawthorn smythe9.png|Smythe vs Hawthorn smythe10.png|Smythes fate Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Pirates Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Embezzlers